gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
And the winner is...
|Nächste= }} And the winner is... 'ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der dritten Staffel von Glee. ''Die Nationals stehen vor der Tür, doch verläuft bei der Vorbereitung der New Directions nicht alles wie geplant, da Mercedes krank ist, Quinn, die als Ersatz einspringt, Probleme mit dem Tanzen hat, Puck mit lernen beschäftigt ist, Rachel fürchtet, dass sich ihre Träume nicht erfüllen und Will die letzten drei Jahre anzweifelt. Sogar Wade, Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline, ist kurz davor abzusagen. Um zu gewinnen, müssen sich also nicht nur die New Directions zusammenraufen. Handlung thumb|left|Mercedes ist krankDie New Directions müssen sich schon sehr früh einem Problem stellen, denn Mercedes muss wegen einem verdorbenen Burrito im Bett bleiben. Daher kann sie vorerst nicht mitsingen und Tina und Quinn müssen für sie einspringen, während Sue sich um Mercedes´ Pflege kümmert. thumb|Will baut die Kids aufAuf dem Flur spricht Emma den am Boden zerstörten Will an, der befürchtet, dass sie verlieren könnten und dass die Kids dann enttäuscht wären. Emma muntert ihn auf und Coach Beiste kommt auf die beiden zu und bittet sie nach unten zu kommen. Dort angekommen, erwarten sie die New Directions die heftig streiten und jeder ist mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. Will findet das gut, dass so viel Energie in ihnen steckt und das zeigt, dass sie wirklich gewinnen wollen. thumb|left|Jesse und RachelBevor die Nationals beginnen, spricht Jesse Rachel an und weiß, dass sie nach Carmen Tibideaux Ausschau hält. Er erzählt ihr, dass Vocal Adrenaline gewinnen muss, da sie schon letztes Jahr verloren haben und eine weitere Niederlage das Ende der Schulshowchordynastie bedeuten würde. Jesse hat außerdem Probleme mit den neuen Regeln, doch Rachel erinnert ihn an Bohemian Rhapsody, was zum Maßstab aller Showchorwettbewerbe der vergangenen zehn Jahre wurde. Er ist nun etwas beruhigter, worauf Finn dazu kommt und Rachel geht, um sich vorzubereiten. Die Jungs sehen sich angespannt an, bevor Jesse Finn zur Hochzeit gratuliert und sie sich die Hand geben. Als Rachel sich vorbereitet, kommt Finn zu ihr und teilt ihr mit, dass er mit Rick eine Wette geschlossen hat. Wenn die New Directions gewinnen, bekommt Finn 500 $, wenn nicht muss er das von ihm und Rachel durch Babysitten Ersparte hergeben. Rachel ist anfangs skeptisch, beruhigt sich dann aber, da sie denkt, dass sie gute Gewinnchancen haben. thumb|ShowkreisVor dem Auftritt versammeln sich die New Directions noch einmal in ihrem üblichen Showkreis, wo Will seinen Vortrag halten will. Finn übernimmt jedoch das Wort und erklärt, dass sie am Abend zuvor darüber geredet haben, warum sie gewinnen wollen und alle zu dem Schluss gekommen sind, dass sie es für Will wollen und während Rektor Figgins die Auszeichnung für den Lehrer des Jahres vergibt, sie Will als ihren Lehrer ein Leben lang bezeichnen. Mercedes, die durch Sues Hilfe wieder gesund ist, kommt endlich dazu und gemeinsam ermuntert Quinn und Tina, die nun glauben, dass sie nicht mehr als Ersatz bei den Troubletones mitmachen müssen, doch zu performen, da es das letzte Mal ist. thumb|left|Emma beruhigt WillNachdem er sich zu Emma, Shannon und Sue ins Publikum gesetzt hat, ist Will um die Umstände gegen den Glee Club besorgt. Zum Einen müssen sie als erstes auftreten, was oft Unglück bringt, Mercedes hat nach wie vor Fieber, Quinns Tanzfähigkeiten sind noch wacklig und Carmen Tibideaux ist nirgends zu sehen. Emma beruhigt und versichert ihm, dass alles ok sein wird. Anschließend wird die Jury vorgestellt: Schauspielerin Lindsay Lohan, Klatsch-Blogger Perez Hilton und Chicagos Abgeordneter Martin Fong. Die New Directions beginnen ihre Performance mit Edge Of Glory, welches von den Troubletones, Quinn und Tina gesungen wird. thumb|''Paradise By The Dashboard Light''Rachel ist enttäuscht, da Carmen Tibideaux nicht gekommen ist, um ihr bei ihrem Solo zuzusehen, doch Finn ermutigt sie und meint, dass sie ihren Moment genießen muss. Sie singt It's All Coming Back To Me Now und während des Songs kommt Carmen, welche beeindruckt scheint. Als letztes performen die New Directions Paradise By The Dashboard Light. thumb|left|Vocal AdrenalineMercedes und Kurt besuchen Wade, um ihm noch mal Glück zu wünschen, doch dieser ist wegen den hohen Erwartungen aufgeregt und möchte nicht mehr als Unique auftreten. Sie schaffen es ihm Mut zuzusprechen und er performt als Unique mit Vocal Adrenaline Starships und Pinball Wizard. thumb|Die JuryAls die Jury sich darüber unterhält, wer gewinnen soll, kommt der wahre Grund ans Licht, warum Lindsay Lohan in die Jury wollte: sie dachte, der Showchorwettbewerb würde im TV ausgestrahlt werden und dies würde ihr Image aufpolieren. Sie meint sie würde ihren Manager feuern, weil er ihr dies nicht erzählt hat, was Perez Hilton natürlich sofort in seinem Blog posten muss. Was die Wahl des Siegers angeht, haben sie alle unterschiedliche Meinungen. So fand Perez die Performance der The Portland Scale Blazers zu Starlight Express beeindrucken, während Martin Fong von den New Directions angetan ist. Diese finden wiederum Lindsay und Perez nicht toll, der eher für Unique und Vocal Adrenaline ist. thumb|left|Jesse redet mit CarmenAls Carmen Tibideaux die Veranstaltung verlässt, spricht Jesse sie auf Rachel an und sagt ihr, er kenne niemand mit größerem Talent als Rachel. Carmen Tibideaux erinnert sich an Jessie´s Vorsingen für die NYADA und sagt ihm, dass sie zwar seine Atemtechnik schlecht fand, aber dass sein Stimmumfang sie beeindruckt habe. Daraufhin geht sie mit einem Lächeln weg. thumb|Die New Directions gewinnenDer erste Preis, der vergeben wird, ist der MVP-Preis (Preis für die herausragendste Showchoreinzelleistung) der an Unique geht, den dritten Platz machen die Portland Scale Blazers und nach einer kurzen Pause wird verkündet, dass die New Directions die Nationals gewonnen haben. thumb|left|Tongue TiedWill freut sich mit seinen Kids und sie singen Tongue Tied, während sie an die McKinley zurückkehren. Dort warten einige Footballspieler mit Slushie Bechern auf sie, doch ist diesmal nicht das kalte Getränk darin, sondern Konfetti. Der Rest der Schule freut sich mit dem Glee Club. Die McKinley erhält das Preisgeld von 10.000 $, Sue wird wieder Coach der Cheerios, Emma ist endlich bereit, mit Will zu schlafen und Finn bekommt die 500 $ von Rick ausbezahlt, Rachel gibt ihr erstes Autogramm und die Nationalstrophäe wird an ihren Platz gestellt. Figgins ruft Rachel und Finn in sein Büro um ihnen für ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit ein kleines Geschenk zu überreichen (5 $) und ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er ein Event plant, das geheim ist und bei dem er die Hilfe der New Directions benötigt. thumb|Sue erzählt, warum sie Lehrerin des Jahres wirdEmma hilft Will, sich für das Event an der McKinley anzusehen und er bedankt sich, nicht nur für ihre gemeinsame Nacht, sondern auch dafür, dass sie ihm auf dem langen Weg zu den Nationals beigestanden hat. Sie lehnen sich zu einem Kuss vor, werden jedoch kurz zuvor von Sue unterbrochen, die ihnen, als sie die Flure entlang laufen erzählt, dass sich Becky in Figgins Büro geschlichen hat und somit schon weiß, dass sie den Lehrer des Jahres-Preis gewonnen hat, da sie den New Directions geholfen hat, die Nationals zu gewinnen, sich die Leitung der Cheerios zurückgeholt hat, während sie keinen Arbeitstag verpasst hat, trotz dessen, dass sie seit Monaten schwanger ist. Will erkennt das an und Sue ist zufrieden. thumb|left|We Are the ChampionsAuf der Feier verabschiedet Figgins zuerst Mrs. Hagberg in ihren Ruhestand und ruft danach "Finchel" auf die Bühne. Die beiden verkünden, dass der Gewinner des Lehrer des Jahres-Preises Mr. Schuester ist und halten eine kleine Rede darüber, wie er ihre Leben verändert hat. Will ist gerührt undthumb|Wills Auszeichnung wird vom Publikum bejubelt und sogar Sue dreht sich zu ihm und beglückwünscht ihn. Der Vorhang geht auf und die New Directions singen We Are The Champions. Will wird von Finn auf die Bühne geholt und umart nacheinander seine Schüler. Am Ende nimmt er seine Auszeichnung entgegen und präsentiert sie stolz dem Publikum. Verwendete Musik *The Edge Of Glory' von ''Lady Gaga, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray und The Troubletones *'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' von Céline Dion, gesungen von Rachel Berry mit New Directions *'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' von Meat Loaf, gesungen von New Directions *'Starships' von Nicki Minaj, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'Pinball Wizard' von Elton John, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'Tongue Tied' von GROUPLOVE, gesungen von New Directions *'We Are The Champions' von Queen, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Starlight Express' aus Starlight Express, gesungen von The Portland Scale Blazers Gast- & Nebencharaktere *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Rock Anthony' als Rick Nelson *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Alex Newell' als Unique Adams *'Jonathan Groff' als Jesse St. James *'Whoopi Goldberg' als Carmen Tibideaux NeNe Leakes als Roz Washington *'Mary Gillis' als Mrs. Hagberg *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Rex Lee' als Martin Fong *'Lindsay Lohan' als sie selbst *'Perez Hilton' als er elbst Trivia *Die Folge hatte 6.03 Millionen Zuschauer in den USA. *Die Folge wurde direkt nach Menschliche Requisite ausgestrahlt, womit es das erste Mal ist, dass zwei Folgen am selben Tag ausgetrahlt wurden und die kürzeste Pause dazwischen haben. *Das ist der zweite Wettbewerb mit Prominenten als Jury. Die erste war in Triumph oder Trauer?. *Es wurden zwei Versionen der Siegesszene gefilmt. Zuerst wurde Vocal Adrenalines Sieg gedreht, die aber kein Konfetti bekamen, wohingegen es die New Directions bekamen. *Vocal Adrenaline singt zum ersten Mal mehr als einen Song. *Während der Folge werden einige Dinge vorgestellt, insbesondere werden Preise erwähnt, die jedes Jahr vergeben werden, aber zum ersten Mal in dieser Folge zu sehen waren, wie: **Wills Lehrer des Jahres-Preis, den Finn vor ihrem Auftritt bei den Nationals zur Sprache bringt. Er meint, dass ihn Figgins jedes Jahr vergibt, aber es ist das erste Mal, dass man davon hört und es in der Serie zu sehen ist. Im Directors Cut von Ouvertüre kann man jedoch ein Foto von Will in der Kopie des Jahrbuchs, das sich Emma ansieht, sehen, wie er den Preis von Figgins annimmt. Außerdem hängt eine Kopie des Fotos in Wills Büro. **Rachel erwähnt den Preis für die herausragendste Showchoreinzelleistung (im Original MVP), der ebenfalls jedes Jahr vergeben wird und den 2012 Unique erhält. *Es ist das erste Mal, dass die New Directions bei einem Wettbewerb zuerst auftreten. *Das Jahrbuch, das Rachel unterschreibt, ist überall in der veröffentlichten Form im Buchhandel erhältlich. *Theoretisch hätten drei Mädchen der New Directions beeinträchtigte Sing- und/oder Tanzfähigkeiten haben sollen, was aber nicht passierte. Mercedes war nach wie vor von ihrer Lebensmittelvergiftung krank, die von Sues Heilmittel nur unterdrückt wurde, Tina litt an einer Gehirnerschütterung, die sie sich in der letzten Folge zugezogen hat und Quinn hat nach ihrem Autounfall in Auf dem Weg gerade erst wieder zu laufen gelernt. *Das Foto von Will auf seiner Lehrer des Jahres-Auszeichnung ist sein Jahrbuchsfoto aus Wer ist im Bilde?. *Die Songs von Menschliche Requisite und dieser Folge schlossen die "First Listen Fridays" für Glee ab. *Eine Kopie des Programms der Regionals 2011 hängt in Wills Büro. *In Lateinamerika wurde der Brittana-Kuss in der synchronisierten Version der Folge herausgeschnitten. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass ein Wettbewerb nicht in der letzten Folge einer Staffel stattfindet. Die nächste ist City of Angels. *Die Widmung und Bemerkungen, die Finn in der Folge macht, sind in New Directions zu hören, als Will dem nun aufgelösten Glee Club endgültig Lebewohl sagt. *Das ist die einzige Nationals-Folge, in der die New Directions keinen Song bezüglich der Stadt singen, in der der Wettbewerb stattfindet. In New York! sangen sie I Love New York/New York New York und in City of Angels I Love L.A.. *Zum zweiten Mal hilft den New Directions jemand, um zu gewinnen. In New York! war es Jesse, jetzt ist es Sue. *Es ist anzunehmen, dass Emma selbst nach Chicago gekommen ist, da sie weder im noch mit den anderen beim Einsteigen des Busses zu den Nationals zu sehen war. Fehler *Nach dem Showkreisjubelruf ist das Band auf Mercedes´ Kleid offen und man kann sehen, wie sie es richtet, bevor die Szene wechselt. *Während der Szene von der "unheiligen Dreieinigkeit", als Santana davongeht, kann man hören wie eine von ihnen "Ich liebe euch Leute" oder etwas ähnliches sagt, aber keine bewegt ihre Lippen. *Nachdem die New Directions ihre Performance beendet haben, ist Mercedes' Kleiderträger wieder offen und reingesteckt, was bedeutet, dass sie wahrscheinlich wieder aufgehen, weshalb sie sich einfach für einen trägerlosen Look entschieden hat. *Nach der Bekanntgabe der Sieger der Nationals, umarmt Santana Artie, aber in der nächsten Einstellung ist sie bei Mercedes und Quinn. Ebenso danach sieht man denselben Clip von Quinn, die Santana hochhebt, zweimal. Einmal gleich nach der Bekanntgabe und dann noch einmal nach Rachels und Wills Umarmung. *In der vorherigen Episode, Menschliche Requisite, wird die Setlist der New Directions gezeigt, welche beinhaltet, dass Quinn und Tina schon zuvor Edge of Glory singen und nicht, weil Mercedes eine Lebensmittelvergiftung hatte. *Als der "Lehrer des Jahres"-Preis angekündigt wird, sieht man Will mit einem kleinen Lippenstiftfleck auf seiner Wange. Nachdem er jedes Glee Club-Mitglied umarmt hat, küsst ihn Quinn, die einen roten Lippenstift trägt, auf die Wange, was darauf schließen lässt, dass die Szene, wo der Preis angekündigt wird, nach We Are The Champions gefilmt wurde. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3